Silly Sing Along 2: The End of Silliness?
Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness? is the 2nd episode of the 321 Penguins animated series. Released on W. Word in November 20, 1998, & Lyrick Studios in November 23, 1998 on VHS, April 11, 2000, and DVD in April 11, 2000. Released on October 8, 2002 and May 20, 2003 from Warner Home Video on VHS and DVD, and August 31, 2004 on VHS and DVD from Sony Wonder, and in May 11, 2010 on DVD Re-issue for a limited time, it is the second of several sing-along videos. In this episode, Woody has canceled Silly Songs with Chuckie, and replaced it with "Love Songs with Dark Crow", prompting Chuckie Finster to drown his sorrows in Gobo Fraggle's ice cream diner. (modeled on Edward Hooper's famous 1942 painting Nighthawks). This video features the two new Silly Songs since the release of 321 Penguins!: Very Silly Songs! and includes the previously unreleased Silly Song "The Yodeling Vetrinanarian of the Alps" which later in 321 Penguins!: The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown. It also includes a selection of other songs from the previously released 321 Penguins episodes. Plot Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness? Sheriff Woody has canceled 'Silly Songs with Chuckie! A despondent Chuckie Finster drowns his sorrows at Gobo Fraggle's ice cream parlor. Will Woody give Chuckie his job back? How much ice cream can Chuckie eat before getting a headache? Is this the end of...Silly Songs with Chuckie? The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps Narrated in song by a barbershop quartet (consisting of Zidgel, Midgel, Fidgel and Kevin), Chuckie is portrayed as a veterinarian who believes he is able to cure sick pets simply by yodeling to them. Meanwhile, his nurse (Mr. Nezzer) is slipping medicine to the pets' owners behind Dr. Chuckie's back. After refusing to giving the nurse a raise, Dr. Chuckie realizes the painful truth of inadequacy of his singing with a bear stuck in a trap is entirely unaffected by his 'treatment' and runs amok. Songs # 321 Penguins Theme Song # The Song of the Cebu (from 321 Penguins!: Josh and the Big Wall!) # Promised Land (from 321 Penguins!: Josh and the Big Wall!) # Good Morning Grandpa Lou (from 321 Penguins!: Rack, Shack & Benny) # The Thankfulness Song (from 321 Penguins!: Madame Blueberry) # Keep Walking (from 321 Penguins!: Josh and the Big Wall!) # Big Things Too (from 321 Penguins!: Dave and the Giant Pickle) # Stuff-Mart Rap (from 321 Penguins!: Madame Blueberry) # His Cheeseburger (from 321 Penguins!: Madame Blueberry) # The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps Trivia *This episode acts a sequel to what happened in the events of the Silly Song from the previous video 321 Penguins!: Madame Blueberry. Goofs *The Alpine Nurse calls a penguin an "Arctic bird" when it is Antarctic. * SpongeBob SquarePants does not recognize himself nor remember his experiences in the clips he watches on the machine, especially the ones from 321 Penguins!: Josh and the Big Wall! in which he had prominent parts. See Also * 321 Penguins!: Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness? (transcript) Gallery Silliness.gif|1998 VHS ss11-02.JPG|321 Penguins!: The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (1998) Category:Episodes Category:Sing-Along Episodes